1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide-rail stabilizing structure of the relative sliding device, and in particular relates to a slide-rail stabilizing structure of stable assembling, smooth sliding, and labor-saving at the terminal of the sliding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sliding-cover structures are commonly applied in different electronic devices. For example, “SLIDING MODULE AND PROTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE USING THE SAME” disclosed by Taiwan Patent Publication No. I328088 is an invention patent case, providing a fixed mechanism fixedly connected with a fixed frame and a moving mechanism fixedly connected with a movable fixed frame. Inversely-bent hook portions disposed at both sides of the fixed frame are utilized to jacket and accommodate the edge of the two sides of the movable frame, so that the moving mechanism can be moved between a first position and a second position on the fixed frame via the movable frame relative to the fixed mechanism, and a driving force required by the moving mechanism can be provided by a wire torsion elastic member.
Further, “SLIDING-COVER DEVICE” disclosed by Taiwan Patent Publication No. I280031 is an invention patent case, including a base plate provided with guiding slot and sliding rail, an upper cover provided with a long slotted hole, and an elastic member disposed on the long slotted hole of the upper cover. The upper cover can be embedded in the sliding rail of the base plate. The guiding slot of the base plate is formed with a curve path having a surpass point. The elastic member includes two springs having fixed ends to be fixedly disposed on the outside end of the long slotted hole of the upper cover, respectively. Slide-roll members, which are respectively disposed on the free ends of the two springs and extended along in the long slotted hole of the upper cover, are displaced along the guiding slot of the base plate and pulls the springs to expand or contract when the upper cover is moved. In any case, when the slide-roll members crosses over the surpass point of the guiding slot of the base plate, the upper cover and the base plate can be automatically extended or contracted by the pulling of the elastic members.
However, although the torsion elastic member, such as a helix spring or metallic wire, of the structures above can provide the desired driving force to drive the sliding-cover structures of small-sized electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, palm game machines or personal digital assistants (PDAs)), the jacketing relationship of the two relative sliding components and the torsion elastic member disposed therebetween cannot provide a better and stable combination structure. It is certainly that these structures above can be suitably applied to the small-sized electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, palm game machines or PDAs) with small-sized and light sliding cover and thus the utility of operation convenience can be obtained. However, for the application of large-sized electronic devices (e.g., portable computer or tablet PCs), a moving mechanism for their sliding structure shall be relatively weighted and moving distance thereof is relatively increased. If a force is improperly applied on the moving mechanism during the operation process, partial structures tend to swing, thus reducing the smoothness of the moving mechanism or even causing the stuck of the moving mechanism.